


Zombie Wrangling for Almost-Beginners

by c0cunt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Bestiality, Dogs, Non-Consensual, Other, POV Second Person, Post-Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: You knew it was a risk to try to become a reanimation wrangler.  Even more risky for a company that flies underneath the radar of the government, in the south side of the gates.  But, well...You always liked a bit of risk, didn't you?





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok fair warning - this fic came about based on an even more graphic, disgusting dream that i had last night after getting drunk off my ass and reading an.....equally gross fic before falling asleep.  
> i toned it down for y'all, mostly 'cause i'm terrible at writing graphically  
> also - tagged this as non-consensual bc the main character is basically following protocol

     Zombies were the expectation.  The norm, after a certain point in time, where the only living creatures around were within the very complicated gate systems.  Any animal killed for food had to be completely butchered immediately, lest their bodies start to become reanimated.  Finding a dead animal within the gates meant swift removal outside by licensed reanimation wranglers.

     However, on the far, lesser maintained side of humanity’s gates, things could get...Well.  Unsavory things went down there.  Half-reanimated creatures were common, half reanimated  _ humans _ too.  There were people who would pay a pretty penny for a good time with half-reanimated creatures, and being an unlicensed reanimation wrangler just meant having to...”Take one for the team” sometimes.

     You were good with your training, one of the best according to your boss, which is why you were allowed out on your own so soon.  Normally, trainees were paired with expert wranglers for  _ at least _ two months before going out on their own.  But, you were pretty sure the only reason you were allowed out on your own was because your trainer was a bit... _ Roughed up _ after the last wrangling.  So your boss had called you out to capture a half dozen dogs from the southernmost gates (large breed males, preferably), and you couldn’t really say no to that.  Plus, you were always a dog person anyway.  Better than having to catch  _ cats. _

     Which is how you ended up on your knees underneath a large, former Rottweiler-type dog, your restraint pole knocked out of your hands by another giant dog of indeterminate breed.  They smelled of rotting flesh, and half of the Rottweiler’s rib cage was exposed, but all of your training had said if you were overpowered by a half-reanimated creature, to just...Let them have at you.  Their bites wouldn’t infect you, especially not after the vaccines you’d gotten a month before being allowed out on the field.  

     The Rottweiler seemed to know  _ exactly _ what it wanted, its teeth tearing through your heavy denim pants and cotton underwear.  Its snout pushed excitedly against your exposed ass, its hot breath making you shiver involuntarily.  The other dog was barking excitedly, running further into the wasteland than any sane living person would dare to think about.  Large brown paws stepped up on either side of your body, and you felt the warmth of a body on top of yours, warmth and wetness dripping from the exposed rib cage against your back.  

     Teeth almost gently sank into the back of your neck, and you forced yourself to relax as the animal above you thrusts sloppily against your body.  It shifts slightly, moving down, and you’re almost grateful that it hadn’t moved towards your asshole.  Instead, its body sinks into yours without ripping, and you’re almost thankful that your body has more than one entrance.  Once it realized it had found where it was supposed to go, the dog released your neck and thrust with abandon.  

     You lay pliant underneath it, breath hitching and whining quietly, eyes shut tightly as if that could block out what was happening.  A disgusting, squelching noise can almost be heard over the sound of slapping skin, the sound almost making you wish away that entrance...But better that than the alternative.  You almost wince sympathetically as you remembered the detached way your mentor spoke about wranglings gone wrong when searching for half-reanimated males, and you try to distract yourself by going over poetry that you remembered from school.  

     You’re surprisingly successful, and you yell in shock when you feel the creature’s dick swelling inside of you.  Your fingers scrape against the ground, trying to scramble away, until teeth once again grab at the back of your neck, not so gently this time.  With the warning clear, you force yourself to stop fighting, as the dog grinds roughly against you, and don’t even mind the dirt scraping against your cheek - it’s a tiny distraction from the burst of ejaculate as the dog comes inside of you.

     Now, you aren’t that well-versed in dog fucking - you weren’t going to be a vet, nor did you plan on breeding dogs - but you’re pretty sure that the dog should be able to move immediately off.  You tried to tug away again, but once again teeth nipped at you, and you snarled back angrily.  You were tired, dirty, wet in places that disgusted you, and you just wanted to crate some dumb dogs and go home.  Not quickly enough for your tastes, the Rottweiler shifted off of you, and your sigh of relief turned into a frustrated groan, as you noticed the dust cloud being kicked up nearby, deep booming barks echoing across the wasteland as the pack of dogs approached.   The Rottweiler sat almost docilely near your abandoned restraint pole, and you glared as you realized just how long of a day you were in for.

 


End file.
